


玩个小游戏

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 道具play，索香+非典型互攻，甚至打了分割线





	玩个小游戏

————————  
1.  
最开始也只是想玩个情趣小游戏——在厨子身上挂上乳环和跳蛋之类的应该会很棒，这样想的。

山治也同意了，欣然同意，甚至还主动挑了一根按摩棒，不算大号，但震起来索隆都有点握不住。

给劲。

他跟厨子在性生活这方面向来和谐，他男朋友是个典型的享乐主义者，十分愿意舒舒服服的躺在地上被伺候，对于索隆的各种性幻想也配合的相当好，偶尔也交换一下位置也乐在其中。

所以索隆只是提了一句说想玩点小道具，他们就站在了这家情趣用品店里。

橱窗里姿势性感的塑料模特穿着黑色的渔网内衣，一进门就是安全套润滑油和按摩棒，再往里还有细绳皮鞭手铐束缚器，索隆不动声色的把老板倾情推荐的羊眼圈攥在手里，趁着厨子先出去抽根烟的时候把这堆山治愿意或者不愿意的小玩意通通结了帐。

难得上岛，再排除补给和喝酒的时间每一秒都弥足珍贵。

出了店门索隆就直接把山治拽进了旁边的廉价小旅店。

毕竟，这趟上岛他的大部分零花钱都交代在手上提着的袋子里了。

2.  
十分猴急。

连门都来不及关上他男朋友就把他拽进了房间，整个厨贴在他身上，右手掠过他耳环拍在门上，气势汹汹的堵住他的嘴，烧焦的烟草味还没有散去，腥咸的海味扑面而来。

索隆手里提的袋子晃晃悠悠的在墙上撞了一下，但这时候根本没人有闲心去管其他声音。

厨子就像渴了两年一样吮吸他的舌头，只是接吻而已就从唇齿之间露出细细簌簌的声音。

分开的时候两个人都喘着气，索隆的外袍已经被脱了一半，山治的右手还撑在他脑袋后面的门上，左手已经开始解他的腰带了。

他顺势把手臂从袖子里挣脱出来，长袍松松垮垮的挂在腰上。

“这么着急？”索隆握住撑在门上的手放在嘴边亲了一下。

“废话，”山治的嘴唇和他的几乎贴在一起，“三天没碰你了。”

山治说的没错，这三天来天天都是见了鬼的坏天气，整个草帽一伙都在桑尼号跑上跑下，抛下锚所有人都只想倒头就睡，哪还有什么精力去想这些事，别说山治现在火急火燎，只是一个亲吻而已，他的阴茎已经迫不及待的硬起来了。

“去床上。”索隆示意了一下手里的袋子，也不松开山治的手，就这么把人牵进房间。

他们通常并不牵手，牵手的次数估计连接吻的零头都够不上，这短短几步路紧贴的手心就好像要烧起来。

山治的大拇指轻轻的抚摸他的手背。

怎么会有这样勾人的男人。索隆把山治按在床上，捉住这只恶作剧的手假惺惺的啃了一口。

厨子笑嘻嘻的爬上床，挣开索隆的手要去拿那个袋子。

“你都买了什么？”他一边这样问。

索隆抓住他的手，直接从头顶把整个人推回床上，山治的眼睛仍然笑着看着他。

他刚说什么来着，勾人。

“黑足山治，”索隆低声说，“你被捕了。”

他说出这个名字的时候厨子的呼吸明显顿了一下，山治的名字似乎已经成了他们两人之间的暗语，只有在床笫之间才会隐藏着淫秽被叫出来。

索隆趁他疏忽的这一下，直接掏出刚刚买的情趣手铐锁在了他的手腕上，山治的眼神立刻危险了起来。

“海军，”他男朋友入戏非常快，“你想怎么样？”

铐住的双手仍被按在头顶，索隆的右手揉过山治的下嘴唇：“黑足，你现在没有资格问这个问题。”

刚刚被他亲的泛红的嘴唇又被揉出水光，索隆低下头咬了一下，然后开始脱山治的衬衫。

他男朋友的手不老实的想抬起来抱住他的脖子，索隆瞪了一眼，山治就乖乖的把手放回了头顶。

有点可爱。

索隆又咬了一下山治的下嘴唇。

衬衫扣子解起来总是麻烦，他手上一贯没轻没重，自己的衣服塞两下就算妥了，为了山治的衬衣扣子这事他没少挨揍，搞了这么多回才终于耐下心一颗一颗解开。

山治的乳头很好看，不是因为他白，而是就是很好看。胸肌软软的，乳头是粉红色的，吹口气就能硬起来，色情的要死。

他盯着山治的眼睛低下头去，舔了一下山治的乳尖。

山治立刻不满足的挺了挺胸，要把乳头塞进他嘴里。

他真的爱死山治在床上坦率的样子了，作为奖励，他好好的招待了一番那个粉红色的小东西。

怎么会有男人的乳头长成这样子，又粉又肉，下次一定要在他的乳头上射出来。

他又伸手拧了一把另一边的乳头，山治立刻痛的抽了一口气，明天他肯定有一顿好果子吃，山治没少抱怨乳头好痛——不过现在，该是他给山治一点颜色看看的时候。

山治眼看着他拿出两个乳夹夹住他的乳头，还相当轻蔑：“就这样？”

乳夹是金属的，有点重量，平缓的锯齿陷进乳头的粉肉里，尽管那两个小东西仍然充血硬挺，山治看起来还是相当轻松。

“闭嘴，海贼。”索隆漫不经心的又拿出一根金属链子，中间套了一个小球。

链子的两端栓在乳夹上，中间的小球落在山治的胸膛中间。

他天生就白，海上风吹雨淋的也还是白，粉红色的乳头上夹了两个金属夹子，刷成金色的铁链连在中间，小球落在胸膛上，十分好看，山治每呼吸一下，这个小球就会左右滚动，牵连着乳夹。

山治挺了挺胸，小球从中间滚到右边。

“太轻。”他嗤笑一声。

“你想让我给你戴上口球吗？”索隆拎起链子扯了一下，乳头立刻被夹子咬着揪起来。

山治哼了一声，不再说话。

厨子腰腿功夫厉害，腹肌非常性感。索隆顺着他的乳头舔下去，舌尖在腹肌上留下一道水痕。

裤子比衣服要好脱的多。

“你就这么任海军脱你裤子？”索隆一边扒他的裤子还要一边不满。

“没事，”山治主动抬起屁股方便索隆把他扒干净，“你不是第一个操我的男人。”

他讲话十分大胆，就算老二被索隆抓在手里也仍用露骨的眼神挑衅他。

“噢？”这一刻似乎山治真的成了被他抓住的海贼，而且也成功激怒到他了。

索隆握紧手里的阴茎，山治皱了皱眉头哼了一声。

“那是谁？”他的手并不松，慢慢的问道。

山治的手似乎下意识要抬起来推他，下一秒又放回原位，乖戾的看着他笑：“海贼猎人。”

索隆十分满意，但剧情可不能这样轻易掀过：“他是你什么人？”

好吧没错，他问这句就是存了私心——谁让这个死厨子平时只知道对娜美罗宾花言巧语，从来不给他一分好脸色，既然有这么个机会，那是势必要骗两句甜言蜜语出来的。

山治舔了舔嘴唇笑容不减：“关你屁事。”

……哈？

山治似乎早就预料到他的反应，居然又放慢语速说了一遍：“关.你.屁.事。”

——这个死厨子！！！

很好，把他惹火了。

索隆深吸一口气，假模假样的回报一个微笑，然后低头把山治的阴茎含进嘴里。

这下倒是山治完全没想到的，原本还以为还要再逞几回嘴上的厉害，谁晓得绿藻头换了个方式叫他服气，这算是出哪招？

平时里没少咬刀柄的嘴做起这下流事来简直像是天赋异禀，两下就能治的山治服服帖帖，一旦索隆给他口交，他就是半点办法都没有，只能老实的任人折腾。

第一下就直接给他来了个深喉，龟头卡进喉咙里，最敏感的地方被收缩挤压，山治忍不住叹了口气，被吐出来的时候还挺了挺腰。

总是在他嘴里攻城掠池的舌头从最顶上舔到最底下，两个囊袋也被嘬进嘴里照顾到，不消多少功夫山治就开始硬的流水了。

他喜欢索隆给他舔，只要被那张嘴含上两下，简直就是最美妙的滋味儿。

这会他平躺在床上，干脆闭上眼睛享受温暖的口腔和灵活的舌头。

直到有什么东西顶在了他的龟头上。

山治赶紧睁开眼睛一看，才发现索隆不知道什么时候拿了一根细长的银针出来正要往他精孔里面塞。

“你做什么？！”山治惊的声音都走调。

海贼猎人抬起头看似温和实则狰狞的朝他露出个笑容：“别怕，我不会弄伤你。”

“不不不你别乱来，索隆，你别——啊啊！！”他还没来得及手脚并用的往后躲，就被一把按住，银针往精孔里插了进去。

“没事的，”索隆亲了亲他的大腿，“我涂了很多润滑液，这根很细，全勃的时候插进去不会有任何伤害。”

屁话！！要是敢弄伤他他保准立刻就把这王八蛋给阉了！问题是痛啊！又酸又涨，即使有润滑剂，那也是实实在在的硬物，从精孔里插进去，是个男人都受不了。

“索、索隆，别……”山治下意识的要把身体蜷缩起来，但男人的手强硬的把他掰开。

“放心，”索隆说的很温柔，插进去的动作却一点不犹豫，“已经插进去大半了。”

老实说他都有点舍不得再下手了，红彤彤的阴茎可怜兮兮的在他手里，精孔里插了一根已经没入大半的银针，他的小男朋友疼的眼泪都掉了下来，想也知道毕竟是男人身上最脆弱的地方，但既然已经开始插入了，停在一半反而不好。

索隆一边好言好语的安慰他，又在他的腰上大腿上留下几个吻痕，到山治已经忍受不了快要挣扎翻起来的时候，那根折磨人的小东西才被完全插了进去。

尺寸傲人的阴茎挺在胯间，精孔顶上只剩一个金属小球，山治就像被翻来覆去干了十次一样，整个人身上出了一身的汗，眼泪都快浸湿床单，大口大口的喘着气。

索隆覆在他身上含住他的嘴唇，温和的捧起他的下巴，舌头从唇角钻进去，舔过他的牙齿和舌尖。

蓝眼睛湿漉漉的看着他，眉毛拧成一团，现在还没停下来颤抖。

“没事的，都进去了。”索隆看着他的眼睛小声说。

山治闭上眼睛把头扭开，根本懒得理他。

温存片刻就结束，压在他身上的男人又爬开去那个袋子里翻找什么，当索隆又拿出一条长一些的细链子的时候，山治真的不愿意想象这一根会挂在哪里。

“你他妈的——”他的喉咙有些哑，“还要干什么？”

“给你穿上。”索隆捏起乳夹之间的链子上的小球，将新拿出来的链子的一端固定在这个小球上，又捏着另一端要去碰山治的阴茎。

“不——”山治惊恐的想拒绝，两条腿胡乱蹬着想要退，乳夹链子又被狠狠的拉扯了一下，“……痛！”

被插入那根银针的时候，这套刚刚还被他看不起的乳夹才真正显露出厉害，不痛不痒的夹着他的乳头，几乎每一秒都被小球拉扯着晃动，就像一直有人用牙齿轻轻的碾磨他的乳头一样，又痛又痒，简直让人想要在那两个小东西上用力拧上两下。

“别动。”索隆只是说。

阴茎又被攥在了手里，这回山治是真的一动也不敢动，就算索隆不会故意伤害到他，但真正插在他精孔里的道具可是不长眼睛的。

索隆知道山治现在紧张的整个人都绷紧了，手上动作自然是轻柔再轻柔，饶是这样，长链固定在银针顶端的小球的时候山治还是疼的抽气出声。

做完这一切，索隆才停了下来，仔细打量自己的杰作。

山治的大半张脸都埋在头发里，床单上已经有了不少乱七八糟的痕迹，嘴唇艳的就像抹了口红，刚刚被他亲的水淋淋的，乳头通红，金色的链子从乳夹一直连接到阴茎，那根玩意可怜兮兮的充血立在腿间。

有点过于下流了，哪里是平时叫人闻风丧胆的黑足山治的样子，索隆忍不住又去亲他。

舌头软绵绵的伸出来和他的舔吻在一起，被拷了半天的双手终于撒娇似的抱着他的脖子，冰凉的手铐挂在他的脖子上，被乳夹折磨的瘙痒难耐的乳头在他身上蹭来蹭去，动作又不敢太大生怕扯到下面那根插在他阴茎里的东西，简直要给山治难受坏了，这会两个人抱在一起亲了好一阵才分开。

索隆又伸手扯了扯乳夹之间的链子：“现在怎么样？”

好不容易缓过神来的山治就像要把他生吞了似的瞪他：“你给老子等着。”

索隆十分乐意听山治耍狠话，尤其在这种明显毫无还手之力的时候。

他把山治的手从脖子上拿下来，厨子十分不情不愿的配合着翻身，四肢着地趴在床上。

当然是不情愿的，躺着的时候那些小玩意都是落在他身上，翻过来趴着那就是要坠着的，不管它重是不重，反正就是在那，尤其山治已经尝过了那两个小乳夹的厉害，就算不是叫他疼的见血，也能叫他痒的恨不得自己找个地方将那两个乳头好好磨一磨。

索隆扶着他跪趴在床上，山治生怕阴茎在哪儿碰着，自己就将屁股高高的抬起来。

十分色情。

索隆很满意。

他跪在山治的身后，两只手抓着山治的屁股左右用力分开，中间的小洞紧紧的收着，一点也看不出来被他操过多少次。

手一松肉就弹回去，还留下两个通红的指印。

前面折腾的太久，索隆自己都快失去耐心了，拿起刚刚随手扔在床上的润滑剂在山治的屁股上面用力一挤，直接顺着大腿流到腿间床单上，他的手指沾满润滑剂，又在刚刚留下指痕的地方抓了一把，透明的粘液被他涂满了山治整个屁股。

他的手指上也同样粘稠湿润，粗糙的手指掰开臀肉插了两根进去，山治没咬住嘴唇，高高的叫了一声。

有点紧，但直接插入两根手指完全没问题，他随意的抽插了两下，山治十分不满的回头瞪他。不管怎么说也是三天没有被碰过的地方，就这样粗暴的对待，肯定不是那么容易接受的。

“我等不及了。”索隆解释的毫无诚意。

“操你的。”山治骂了他一句，只好自己动了动，让那两根手指操的他好受点。

手指只稍微在里边插了一会，左右撑了两下就拔了出来，他男朋友操到兴致上头的时候一贯不把他当人看，山治深吸一口气让手铐不要硌着自己的手腕，以防那根超规格的阴茎突然插进来，他会支撑不住弄伤自己。

但进来的并不是索隆的老二。

“嗯——什、什么……”山治扭着脑袋回头看，索隆把手里的按摩棒抽出来给他看了一眼，又直直的插了进去。

这根按摩棒是山治自己挑的，比两根手指粗不了多少，但橡胶做的玩意儿可比手指要硬。

索隆脱掉自己的裤子，他的内裤里也早已乱成一团，阴茎一直在流水，他一只手握着自己的东西，另一只手握着那个按摩棒。

按摩棒是黑色的，插在被抓揉的通红、沾满润滑剂的屁股里，小洞吞的很顺利。他的阴茎已经快爆炸了，山治的每一次呼吸都是对他情欲的火上浇油，但积攒了这么久他也不敢直接往山治身体里捅，只好先拿按摩棒开拓一下。

山治轻轻的喘，他不敢动作太大，阴茎里插的东西只要不去想就能尽量忽视它的存在，两只手被铐住，乳头的瘙痒根本无从解决。还算罗罗诺亚.索隆做个人，只是拿着那根按摩棒操他，没有一上来就直接打开震动。

山治的手肘和头都撑在床上，他回过头看着索隆，剑士正在自慰。

仅剩的一只眼睛直勾勾的盯着他的屁股，嘴唇抿成一条线，按摩棒抽插的速度并不快，自慰的那只手却很是急不可耐，阴茎已经完全达到战斗状态，想来应该也硬了好久了。

“喂，”山治小幅度的晃了晃腰，“你不行了？”

索隆额头上出的汗渗在睫毛上，按摩棒往山治身体里用力捅了一下：“我是怕你前面那根坏掉。”

“嗯……不要这个……”山治小声说。

不要这个？那就是要索隆的这个，会把他操的穴肉外翻，唾液和眼泪都止不住的这个。

只是稍微会想起从前的画面索隆就快控制不住自己了，他用力在自己龟头上搓了两下，然后跨过山治跪趴着的小腿，阴茎压在他的臀缝上，囊袋碰到插在山治身体里的按摩棒。

山治被他骑在身下大声的喘气。

滚烫的阴茎终于贴在了他身上，山治迫不及待的去蹭索隆的东西——他真的很想念这个。

骑跨在他身后的男人捞着他的腰，滚烫、充血的阴茎在他臀缝上摩擦，像是要把他整个人都点燃，山治放荡的叫出声，挺着腰迎合索隆的摩擦，屁股里的震动棒突然被打开开关，山治差点没跪住，还好被索隆抱住才没直接倒在床上。

“啊啊！！太、太快了……”山治猛烈的摇头，那根尺寸一般的按摩棒打开开关的时候就像要钻进他的胃里，“索隆、索……太快了……不、不要这个！”

按摩棒激烈的震动似乎都能通过手柄刺激到索隆，只是刚刚打开了开关而已，山治就已经快要疯狂，双手几乎要把床单抓破，声音也近乎是尖叫。

屁股里插着按摩棒，阴茎里也插着银针，乳头上夹着两个乳夹，还撅着屁股来蹭他的阴茎，索隆咬着牙抱着山治打哆嗦的腰在他臀尖和后腰上左右冲撞摩擦，那一整块皮肤都被操的通红，山治的声音也越来越混乱，一会后面要慢点，一会要把前面拔掉，就像已经完全失去了理智，趴在床上辗转尖叫。

索隆猛的把他翻过来，所有插在他身体里的东西都狠狠的震动了一下，阴茎里插的东西太难受又似乎从最深处带给他快感，山治几乎一个白眼翻过去，然后就被精液射了一脸。

索隆手里握着自己的阴茎跨在山治的上半身，激烈的颤抖喘息，山治的表情近乎失神，一个没控制住就射了出来，山治似乎还没搞清楚发生了什么就下意识的舔了舔嘴唇上沾的精液，索隆刚高潮的阴茎一阵疼痛。

他喘着气把龟头上最后一点精液滴在山治乳头上，然后再关掉那根按摩棒。

山治喘的比他还夸张，头发全部糊在脸上，哪怕按摩棒关掉之后还是控制不住颤抖，呼吸了好几次才反应过来刚刚吃进嘴里的是什么。

“你他妈射了？！”山治难以置信的盯着索隆。

……有点尴尬，索隆没吭声。

“你……！我……！”山治哆嗦着嘴都没再说出一句完整的话来，索隆还伸手把他嘴唇边上的精液给擦掉。

“你什么你，”索隆干咳一声，“谁说一次就够了，我还硬着呢。”

山治恼怒的看着他：“你最好是，绿藻头，老子被你按在床上乱搞，你居然敢先射了？！”

啊啊，十分尴尬了……

索隆还骑在他身上没下来，挺着老二又蹭到山治脸上：“还硬着呢！”

……那倒是也没错，山治嫌弃的撇开脸不想被那玩意儿给蹭到。

“给我松开。”他没好气的说。

索隆自知理亏，哪有这么个光顾着自己爽的道理，赶紧给手铐解开，又把乳夹摘下来，山治转了转手腕子坐起来，为难的看着自己的老二，又瞪了一眼索隆。

“这怎么弄出来……”他伸手想把出那根细针，笔划了两下又实在不敢下手。

“我来。”索隆把他的手推开，再一次握住山治的阴茎，这根东西比刚刚硬的更厉害，血管暴涨，龟头通红。

索隆捏住那颗小珠子缓缓往外拔，山治吃痛哼了一声，他便去亲那两个同样饱受折磨的乳头。

整个胸膛通红一片，乳头上的夹痕还没消失，他只是凑过去舔了一下山治就受不了的往后一躲，于是他改用嘴唇包住整个乳头，潮湿温暖的口腔带给山治的感觉似乎就好了许多。

那根银针拔出来的时候，精孔里不受控制的喷出了大量液体，山治像终于松了一口气一样瘫倒在床上，大口大口的呼吸。

*洁癖可到此为止，接下来非典型互攻  
——————————————————

索隆凑过去亲他，山治终于被解放了出来，两只手哪有闲下来的时候，剑士身上那些夸张性感的肌肉被他手忙脚乱的摸了个遍，聊表刚刚被一顿乱搞的安慰。

剑士的手抚摸过他的胸膛腰腹，最后又落到已经敏感不堪的阴茎上，山治下意识的缩了缩，刚刚被按在床上胡搞，他的阴茎被牢牢堵住，就像坏掉了一样，这会剑士只是轻轻的触碰他都想要发抖。

绝不能轻易放过这个绿藻头，山治揪着索隆的脑袋和他接吻。

两个人的阴茎被剑士握在手里，气氛还没有消散，就像索隆说的一样，他还硬着。

山治主动分开腿让索隆爬进他的腿间，直到现在他的屁股里还是滑溜溜的润滑液，滚烫凶悍的东西在他的屁股上蹭了两下。

他那个小袋子里的东西还没有掏完，山治闭着眼睛亲他，他就偷偷戴上那个羊眼圈。

索隆松开他的嘴唇顺着脸颊舔吻下去，舌头滑过脖颈和锁骨，两个人贴在一起，只能伸手去模两个人乱七八糟的下面，把山治的腿挂在腰上然后一点点顶进去。

最粗的地方插进去了之后山治立刻感觉有点不对，他男朋友的恶趣味居然还没有点到为止，插进来的那玩意上明显套了个什么，细小的绒毛贴着穴口黏糊糊的又痒又难受。

“什么鬼东西……”山治抬起下巴深深的吸了口气，自由的双手想要把索隆推开，刚刚那个该死的按摩棒快把他的理智都震到九霄云外，这会那地方敏感的不行。

阴茎顶开肉缝，羊眼圈也一起挤了进去，柔软的绒毛在内壁和他老二上摩擦，肌肉紧绷的大腿夹着他的腰，索隆在干净的肩膀上咬下一口牙印。

“有点松。”索隆含糊不清的说，后脑勺上立刻挨了一下。

“因为你刚射过所以小了，”山治喘了口气，又拧着眉头，“嗯……这、这什么……”

刚刚不小心先溜了一次，这一次自然要让山治满意，不然恐怕这辈子都要落的这个笑柄。

“好东西。”索隆并不解释，全部插进去之后停在里边一动不动。

是说确实是个好东西，两个人抱在一处还没开始动作，绒毛就在里边搔痒作怪。

索隆捞起山治的腰找个更好的角度，戴上这玩意用力过猛反而不好，只要顶在最里面慢慢的磨蹭，山治就一声压不住一声，刚开始就爽的说不清话了。

那绒毛并不硬，但就像隔靴搔痒，羽毛尖飘过咯吱窝，在身体里最渴望的地方作怪，要将他洪水一般的欲情都勾出来。

“嗯、嗯……”厨子搂着他的背不许他起身，纤长的手臂大腿被那小玩意儿折腾的打颤，两个人只能汗淋淋的抱在一起做爱。

索隆喜欢山治缠着他的样子，饥渴又淫荡。

正要抬起山治的腿往更深处操的时候，山治突然手脚并用的把他固定在自己身上，他们船上的厨子的力道从来不容小觑，索隆立刻动弹不得。

“怎么……！！”索隆倒抽一口气，又咬在刚刚山治肩膀的牙印上。

该死的厨子把什么东西塞进了他屁股——他不想回头看，又硬又湿的什么，就算用脚趾头想也知道是那根黑色的按摩棒。

也许是上面沾透了润滑液和体液，虽然疼的他脑子空白了一瞬间，在他毫无防备的时候居然直接插了进去。刚从山治屁股里抽出来的，也许还带着他的体温。

猝不及防的插入让他一下失去了力气，整个人的体重都压在山治身上，套着羊眼圈在他身体里狠狠的插了一下，倒是厨子颤抖的叫了一声掉下泪珠子。

“啊啊！”山治哆嗦着呻吟，蓝眼睛湿润又高傲的看着他，嘴唇都咬出牙印还要逞强的说，“怎么样绿藻头，爽吗？”

“你——”索隆顿了一下，不是他不想反驳，而是厨子这招出其不意让他一下就僵住了。

爽吗？当然爽啊，他也有前列腺，厨子在上面的时候他也被操到过理智全无。这根该死的、刚从山治屁股里拔出来的按摩棒，就正正好顶在那个最好的位置。

又涨，又痒。

山治得逞似的含住索隆的耳坠：“操我啊。”

一边说着，一边打开了按摩棒开关。

山治低沉性感的声音就像在他耳边点燃一簇烟火，屁股里最好的地方被按摩棒不受控制的疯狂操弄，阴茎插在山治的屁股里，而这个混蛋厨子、这个勾人的家伙，还要在他身上四处点火扭腰摆臀的对他说。

操我啊。

索隆知道自己的腰腿都在抖，被操中前列腺的感觉太好，厨子简直把他拿捏的死死的，盘在他腰上的腿居然牢牢的顶着按摩棒，一丝都不让它往外震动。

哪里还有力气操他了，索隆拧着眉头喘不上气，固执的不愿意发出声音。

“不爽吗，绿藻头？”他听见山治的声音也在颤抖，那个震感剧烈的按摩棒插在他屁股里，他只能随波逐流，阴茎和羊眼圈自然在山治的身体里抽插摩擦，山治的脸颊和眼角一片绯红，但这个该死的家伙还是游刃有余的问他，似乎这时候张开大腿挨操的是索隆而不是山治。

他早该知道山治不是这么好对付的人。

厨子还要在他耳朵旁边开始叫床。

快一点，还不够，索隆，再多一点，用力，操坏我。

一声比一声急促，骚浪到了骨子里。

淫声浪语就像最猛烈的催情药，屁股里的按摩棒毫不留情的将他的理智震的稀碎，阴茎在厨子的屁股里被一下一下的吸着，他的手指埋进山治的腰，终于咬不住淫荡的呻吟。

剑士压在山治身上，肌肉一下绷紧一下又放松，低沉的声音逐渐柔软色情，他被山治的腿牢牢的压在山治身上，屁股里塞着按摩棒根本动弹不得，耳朵里除了山治催情的声音，就是按摩棒巨大的震动声音，羊眼圈上的绒毛不仅拨弄山治的内壁，同样勾的他的阴茎又疼又痒。

操的你爽吗，他听见山治这样问。

爽，他说。

这一次他又射的很快，一边叫床一边射进山治的屁股里，被他进的太深的山治也拧着眉头，半天才缓过来把他屁股里那根按摩棒给关掉。

两个人抱在一起喘气，汗水和体液全部融在一起。

“绿藻头，你又射了。”山治喘着气，泪水汗水糊了满脸，依旧抬着下巴得意的说。

End


End file.
